Fairy Dreams the tale of Kazuya
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: he was sent to destroy them, but because of the ones he met, or more specifically THAT one girl. he will now decide whether to fight with them or carry out his task
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy Dreams; the tale of Kazuya_

***Magnolia-5 years ago***

"Natsu hurry up were gonna be late for dinner and I don't want my sister to scold us again!" Lisanna said back to her pink haired friend who was running a few feet behind her with the "dragon egg" they were raising tucked in his arms. They were only a few minutes away from the guild Fairy Tail and as they ran around the corner from the hall, something caught her eye.

Tucked and crutched over in an alley way was a small figure who she recognized to be a boy only two years older than her and Natsu.

"Who is that…" she wondered out loud.

Natsu on the other hand was not one to stop and find out. "Cmon Lisanna were soo close" he urged grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Little did they know was that the person had looked up with eyes of a lost soul and watched them run into the guild.

***guild hall***

"Lisanna, Natsu were have you two been?" young Erza demanded with her arms folded. Gray and Cana snickered at their friends being scolded, but had to be careful not to let her see them.

"We were out by the river playing" answered Natsu.

"Are you crazy you couldve been hurt or worse fell in and drowned" Erza scolded.

"Come now Erza don't be so rash on the playing kids" said old man Makarov who was sitting on the bar counter with young Laxus on the side stool listening to his earphones. Mirajane was sitting at a table with Elfman and greeted her younger sister with a hug and could only chuckle at the face Erza made.

"Master how can you be so lax about this!?" she screamed in disbelief. But before she could get an answer from him Makarovs attention was drawn to the door were standing for all to see was a young boy whos face was hidden by cloth wraps.

Makarov noticed the boy was in bad shape and walked up to him.

"Why who might you be?" Master Makarov asked the young man.

He didn't answer. The boy was dressed in rags and from what the guildmaster could make out with his eyes,he had short silver hair and blue-green eyes.

"Would you like to come eat something?" Makarov asked. The boy hesitated before nodding his head. "Then you have to tell me your name."

The boy again hesitated. "I'm …Kazuya." He said in a low voice.

"Okay let's go get you something to eat." Makarov said leading him to the bar were he was stared down by Natsu and the others, but the one who caught his attention was a young girl with short white hair who seemed to look at him with a different set of eyes. But before he could look deeper into them another girl the same age as him and whom he assumed was her sister since she also had white hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon stood right in front of him and glared him down.

"The master said food bub" she hissed. Kazuya never responded and simply in a lazy fashion looked away. But that never stopped her from glaring daggers into his back along with a boy who looked to be the brother.

He sat down next to a yellow haired young man and older red headed man. Makarov jumped onto the bar and sat down.

"Bringing home strays again Gramps?" The yellow

haired man asked.

"Be quiet Laxus, the kid looks pretty beat up." The other man said. "I'm Gildarts, that's Laxus. What's your name?" Gildarts asked.

"I'm …Kazuya." He said, not looking up from the bar.

"Gildarts why don't you grab him a plate of food?" Makarov said.

"Sure." Gildarts said. He grabbed him a plate and Kazuya quickly devoured it. "Feel better?" Gildarts asked.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Hey Laxus, he's about your size, go get him some of your clothes." Makarov said.

"Why should I?" Laxus said.

"Because if you don't I'll make you walk around in rags." Makarov said.

"Fine." Laxus stomped off. He came back a few minutes later. He gave Kazuya a red short sleave shirt, black baggy pants

"You owe me." Laxus told Kazuya.

"Thanks." He said. Kazuya pulled the pants over his rags but then paused and looked up at the guildmaster, "Can i….go change in a private room?"

"Of course" Makarov said pointing to a room in the back, after Kazuya nodded in thanks he went to the back and closed the door. When he returned everyone saw he has taken the cloth wraps and wrapped them around his face and around his neck like long scarfs and more wrapped around his arms, hands, and feet with only some of his silver hair showing and one of his eyes exposed.

Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Gildarts said.

"Well I'm thirteen. I've been trained by my …..fathers in the way of magic.." Kazuya said.

Laxus raised a brow "Fathers?"

"Yes…first theres the father that raised me in my gift of magic..a demon. Then theres my father who raised me and training me now….a dragon. The one who told me too come here and enter this guild hall..he said that another one like me was here"

"Wait you're parent is a dragon!?" Natsu shouted.

"Yes….Enyume…the dream dragon"

"Does he know Igneel!?" Natsu said grabbing him by his collar and getting in his face with a pleaful aching expression.

"Igneel?" Kazuya said confused.

"MY father, hes a dragon too!"

"…hold on ill ask him" . in a flash Kazuya had fallen dead asleep while Natsu still had a grip on him which made everyone sweatdrop but made Natsu angrier.

"WAKE UP AND TELL ME!" he yelled throwing the boy to the floor in rage. But when he made impact on the floor , Kazuya showed no signs of pain and layed awkwardly on the floor still in sound sleep.

"Wow and I thought old man Gildarts was a heavy sleeper" Laxus commented.

Said mage chuckled "Well he did say hes a demon"

"Half demon" cut in Makarov "I sense only half the essence of a demon in him"

"I don't care about what blood is in him, I wanna know if he knows igneel" Natsu growled as he was about to kick the sleeping boy in his side. But before his kick could make impact Erza slammed a fist right into his face causing him to tumble along the floor.

"Knock it off Natsu" she hissed as the sleeping Kazuya was seen tiredly sitting up.

"*yawn* well I asked my dad and he has seen your dad BUT he has no knowledge of his location" he informed the young dragon slayer who was rubbing his face were Erza punched him.

Natsu looked like he was lost once again. "Oh…"

Makarovs curiosity was perked "How did you talk to him? All you did was fall asleep"

Kazuya took his seat back on his the stool "Well Enyume is still with me, just not in body hes a dragon of dreams like I explained so if I enter a trance of sleep I ascend into the mental plane and talk to him. He also still trains me"

"But how can you train if hes not physically with you?" questioned Laxus.

"Magical spirit memory" answered Gildarts "They say that magic is a force of the spirit which is projected out of the body so if he trains his mind and spirit, then the body will adapt to the growth."

"So bascially all the training he does in his head will transfer to his body?" asked Gray.

Kazuya nodded "correct"

Natsu sat down next to him. "So what rank of mage are you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, only mages in a guild have a rank. He's never been in a guild before." Gildarts said.

"Oh yeah." Natsu said.

"I've been told by some of the guilds I've visited I would be ranked an S-class mage." Kazuya said.

"Really, then you should fight me." Natsu said.

"No thanks." Kazuya said boredly and unitrested.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Natsu said. Natsu engulfed his hand in fire and tried to punch Kazuya. What happened next was a total surprise, Kazuya has vanished from were he was sitting and was behing Natsu instead making the dragon slayer very angry and try to land a flaming back hand to his head. When he hit him Natsu suddenly went stiff and pale and began to scream and convulse on the floor alarming the rest of the group.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Erza demanded as she unsheathed a sword on her hip.

"I forogt to undo my nightmare veil" Kazuya answered simply

"Nightmare veil?" asked Laxus who was amused at the sight of Natsu whimpering like a girl.

"It's a basic technique Enyume taught me to do whenever I would go into the trance. Its basically a way to protect myself if anyone tries to attack me during the time *facepalm* but I keep forgetting to turn it off when im done."

Gray was poking Natsu with a stick "Im curious how you moved that fast when Natsu was sitting so close to you"

Before Kazuya could respond he suddenly started looking around and set his eyes on the door and there stood someone the guild didn't expect to see ever.

"My my, what a lively atmosphere. I'm getting all nostalgic at this sight."

Instantly everybody froze on the spot. They turned their heads to the entrace,

where the voice came from. In the door stood a tall man, attired in an old-fashioned suit and a violet coat. Nobody noticed him entering due to all the ruckus, but even the ones who sat near the entrace didn't see him coming inside. A dark and intimidating aura enclodes him with every step he took. No one looked into his eyes, fearing the insane glow inside them, but his emission was already enough to keep everyone at a disance.

It was never as silent in Fairy Tail as in this moment, the mans footsteps were the only sound piercing through the heavy atmosphere. The first one to speak was Master Makarov, whose magical power was escaping from every cell while he was still sitting in on the bar counter. Nobody saw him that angry since a long time ago.

"What are you soing here Ivan? When I banned you from Fariy Tail I forbidded you to ever set foot into my guild again!"

"Is that the proper way to greet your son? I'm hurt," said Ivan, his lips twisted into a fake pout. "Furthermore, there is no such 'law' in Fairy Tail that forbids you to enter the guild ever again."

"You're right, there is no such law," Makarov admits, his eyes in the shadows, but then he looked at his son again, fury and accusation in his gaze. " But what you did back then requires a special kind of treatment."

Ivan just began to laugh what send a shiver down everyone's spine. It was cold, sadistic and oozed with insanity. He stepped forth even further until he was right in front of the Fairy Tail master. He bend down and stared Makarov in the eyes, no hint of amusement left on his face though the crazy smile he wore.

"I'm honored that you considered me a serious threat to your guild that you

wanted to keep your fairies save by keeping me away from here, but that won't do anymore, _father!"_

He propped up, laughing again. Now everyone wondered what he ment with that, but they hadn't much time to think abot it when Ivan already continued. "I waited so long for this day to come, ever since you threw me out of this out-dated guild. There was just one goal that was driving me: **destroy Fairy Tail**! And now that time has finally come!" Ivan screamed. Everone was on alert and in fighting position, ready for everything the dark mage would come up with, the previous brawl long forgotten.

But nothing came.

"I kid of course, at least for now" Ivan chuckled "But im here to pick up my guilds dragon slayer"

"Natsu will never be yours meanie" Lisanna said with pouting bravery. Mirjane and the others took stand with her to defend the dragon slayer, but were shocked to see Kazuya get up and walk over to the dark mage.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?" Erza and Gray called after him.

The badage wrapped dragon slayer lifted his shirt and moved the the wraps on his upper body up to reveal a Raven Tail guild mark on his back. "Going home, looks like I got found again."

"You don't have to go back to him" said Gildarts "You can leave him and join us"

Kazuya stopped and glanced over his shoulder back to the group but he found himself locking eyes with young lisanna whose eyes seemed to call back to him…making him look away.

"Well, that is his problem. He shouldn't be so good hearted with his enemys. This should teach him a lesson," Ivan answered the question. Makarov just sat on the bar counter with wide eyes, as if he still tried to understand the whole situation.

"Another reason why I'm glad to not being in this guild anymore, I actually don't even want to stay here any longer. Lets get out of here," the dark mage said and suddenly all windows broke, sending smithereens of glass down onto the fairies. Hundreds of paper figures stormed into the guildhall, enclosing Ivan and Kazuya in a cyclone-like way until they were not seen anymore, circling around them. The last thing that was heard of Kazuya was "Bye….See you later", than a flash temporarily blinded the guildmembers and the paper figures dispersed into the open again, only leaving a blank spot behind.

Kazuya was gone.

***Profile***

**Name= Kazuya Orochiya**

**Age= 18**  
**Hair= silver**  
**eyes= blue-green**  
**magic= dream dragon-slayer**

**background info= kazuya was born into a family of illusionist whom were bloodline of an ancient nightmare demon had the ability to make their illusions real. but because they refused to join corruption they were made **  
**poor by the council. and preyed on by dark guilds. his father was killed, his mother and sisters were taken as whores. leaving a young lonely 6 year old on the untruted streets. one night he was taken in by a friend of the family whom claimed she was tasked to care for him, but on his third night. she raped him, tht was when the nigtmare blood came into effect causing her to die by mind panic.**

**he had met the dream dragon enyume, when he had ran from tht place. and taking him in. the dragon taught him all he knew, and when he left on the same date of the dissaperances od dragons. he visited through dreams to teach him all.**

**personality= non-conforming, lazy at times, is known to nap randomly. is a high grade tactical genius with a learned IQ of 300**

**powers= illusion, imagination creation, dragon force level 1-2, There are other steps to his power that are unknown since he rarely gets serious**

**Pairing= Flare, Meredy, Cana, Yukino, Lisanna, Kagura, and Mirajane.**


	2. Fairy Dreams the dream of the Demoness

_Fairy Dreams; the tale of Kazuya_

**(A/N: This starts while Natsu and the others are in Edolas)**

***5 years later; Raven Tail Guild***

Kazuya stepped through the empty halls of the building, the moonlight irradiated his very steps while he was on his way to Master Ivan's office where the meeting would be held, carrying a lot of paper scrolls under one of his arms. The sound of his feet resounding from the bare grey walls, the only sources of light coming from the moon outside and the flambeaus in their attachments. He turned around a corner to stand right in front of a huge oak door with gruesome ornaments. Dying and suffering people, how they were eaten by demons and devils while their homes are getting burned in the background.'_That bastard_ _seems to like making himself important. No matter from which point of view you_ _look you just can't say his taste is any good.' _He stalked towards it without hesitation and opened it.

Behind it sat six people at a huge conference table. One at the top, the others

around it. Everyone was looking at him when he entered the bright room. The man at the top wore a (rather old-fashioned) suit, a purple coat above it and a black beard. He had an insane glow in his eyes. On his right side sat a man totally enveloped in an armor. The only thing that could be seen of his body where his dark hair underneath the helmet. Next to him sat a huge man whose face was covered by a mask with a big nose. His body was hidden under some kind of fock. On his shoulder sat some kind of animal. It was totally black, had two arms and legs, a tail, two white eyes, a fat grin spread across his face and a hat made out of leaves. On Ivan's left site sat a small man with white hair and a black, horny beard on his somehow too big chin. Besite him sat a man with dark hair and sharp eyes. He had mittens and black painted finger nails. He looked at if he would sizzle any moment.

At the man's left side sat the only woman in the room. She had red hair which was tied in two braided pigtails. In addition to that she wore a black dress with a neckline that nearly went to her navel. Everybody except Ivan looked quite pissed.

The Dream mage walked towards them when Raven Tail's master spoke to him. "Kazuya-chan, where have you been? I was worried about you getting lost in here. What took you so long?"

"I was sleeping" he said with a lazy voice. The others in the room got angrier and angrier when he yawned and slumped into a chair.

"You seem to do that a lot you lazy bastard" spat Nulpting. Kazuya didn't respond to the spiky mages comment and simply listened to what Ivan had to say with his exposed eye half open.

"Whats the topic of discussion today?" he yawned.

Ivan smirked "The time to strike at the guild of Fairy Tail is approaching, but first we need info on the guilds recruitment and defense since word has reached me to inform that councul rat Siegrams tower of heaven plan failed and Trinity Raven was defeated."

"So it seems" mused the armored one.

"So whats our next move master?" said the red headed female who was twidling her fingers.

"Awww so glad you asked Flare" Ivan said in a chilling voice averting his gaze to the half asleep Kazuya "Our good dragon slayer here will be infiltrating the guild and bringing in info to me"

Kazuya raised a brow "Don't you already have that other guy, whats his name..er..Gajeel Redfox?"

"Yes well at least I thought I did, but it turns out he has been a double agent and works for my father." The dark mage said with slight anger hinted in his voice. "Which is were you come in, I want you to spy on the fairies and bring me info that will help us overpower them."

Kazuya thought over what he knew of the guild Fairy Tail.

It was the strongest legal guild in Fiore.

The headmaster was master Ivans father.

There was a huge grudge between them.

He also seemed to remember the flame dragon slayer Natsu and his friends, but mostly that girl; what was her name? er..Lisanna. yeah that was right. It wouldve been nice to see her again, thought he didn't know why.

"Ok, ill head out tonight" he said as he stood from the table and left the room with both hands in his pockets leaving Ivan and the others in the room.

"Do you think he can handle this?" asked the one clad in armor.

Ivan smirked evilly "Of course, he is of course our guilds greatest mage"

"But master what if he turns to join the fairies as well" asked Nulpting who was making his dislike for the dragon-slayer quite clear.

"S-silver" Flare muttered to herself getting odd looks from everyone self.

"We have nothing to worry about" Ivan assured with a confident cackle "he may be a dream dragon slayer. But he would never even imagine betraying me"

***Magnolia***

It was raining in the streets of the city and as Mirajane watched the drops hit the ground from the bar she could only sigh and fight the tears. Whenever the anniversary of Lissanas "death" neared she always was riddled with depression and could imagine Elfman felt worse.

As she continued watching the streets, she caught a glimpse of someone approaching in the rain. The invidual was boy who looked to be eighteen years of age whose face, arms, and feet were wrapped in black bandage wraps which were also wrapped around his neck like long scarfs flapping in the wind. He wore a dark red shirt, baggy black pants, no shoes unless you counted the bandage wraps on his feet, and had a staff wrapped in cloth resting on his shoulder.

When he entered the guild hall from outside, Mirajane noticed that his clothes werent wet from the rain and even though the guild was packed absolutely no one but her seemed too see him come in. she watched with calm caution as he approached the bar and seemed to sit in a certain seat as if he was a regualr and then slouched and rested over the counter.

"Do I know him?" she thougt to herself as customers came running in from the rain to order drinks. As she served the people she couldn't help but notice that there was still nobody noticing the boy slouching at the counter. One man even nudged him yet didn't seem to look down or even glance at him. When all were served, Mirajane slowly walked up to the boy and shook him by his shoulder.

"Um Mira-chan what are you doing?" Levy asked across the room from her table with Jet and Droy.

"Trying to wake this person up" she answered.

"What person?" the book mage asked tilting her head.

"The one sitting right here" she said pointing.

Levy and her friends shared a look of concern and the book mage was the one to speak up. "Uh Mira-cha theres no one sitting there"

Mirajane was very puzzled to why Levy would say that. He was obviously sitting there slouched on the counter, so why is it only she was able to see him. No wait! Maybe master Makarov would be able to see him.

"Master could you come here" she called to the old man who was sitting at a his usual spot at the end of the counter.

"What is it Mira?" he said hopping over.

"Do you see this boy here" she said pointing at the person.

Makarov looked were she was pointing with great concentration. The air became serious, the tension was building.

"Theres no one there" he said bluntly making Mirajane deadpan on the floor. She was about to insist he looked harder when suddenly she felt a finger press against her lips.

"Don't make a scene ok" a voice said to her telepathically. She glanced to see it was the myserious boy who was keeping a finger to her lips.

"Who are you?" she thought back .

The boy pointed up "Meet me on the roof" he said as he took his finger off her lips and walked away from the bar. As she was thinking about whether to actually follow him, she noticed something scribbled on her hand that said.

"Name= Kazuya"


End file.
